Yummm
by carabear96
Summary: Maka just wants some nutella, Soul just wants to escape her wrath. Yeah, not the best ever, but it's SoMa! R&R Please!


**A/N: Wow I never really thought I could be a writer, but jeez it's like I'm addicted to positive feedback. **

**Every new favorite and review alert that I get is like a spoonful of nutella(which I don't own, the idea, not the actual substance[though I'm running low on that...])**

**Also...I forgot the disclaimer in my last one shot... not good. So for the sake of not getting sued...**

**I_ don't own Soul Eater, if I did there would be SOOO much more in the anime, and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be writing...regular fiction... I also don't own nutella, if I did I would read fanfiction all day while eating jar upon jar of the stuff...yum..._**

**I got off track again, sorry I don't have a.d.d. or anything, I'm just easily distracted... Back to the point! Your feedback is awesome, and though I didn't say it in the last ones (I think?), I really do love to hear from people, it makes my day! Literally, I am writing due to a failure to my UIL journalism team and your kind words/actions as ff readers inspired me to write... So please review! The favoriting is nice too, but I understand it if you don't. Wow what a long Author's note...**

"Soul!" Maka's shout somehow managed to echo across the tiny apartment. Maka sighed as no response was heard, naturally, she could hear the jazz playing from his room, so, of course, he wasn't going to hear her. Well not now, at least.

She sighed once more and looked balefully at the cabinet which was still open.

Maka had just finished a rather hard study session and was ready to settle down for the night with a good book and the remains of their nutella jar. She looked accusingly in the direction of Soul's room, set the spoon she had gotten out back in it's appropriate place in the silverware drawer, and closed the drawer and cabinet door calmly. She marched to Soul's room with an accusing speech at the ready.

Soul glanced up as his meister barged into his room, without knocking, and turned to his gramophone. He studied her from his spot on his bed. He quickly saw that her shoulders were tense and she was quick and precise about her actions. _Crap, she's pissed... But, why?_ Soul thought to himself, he glanced around quickly and looked down at the jar in his hands, almost empty save for the last bit of hazelnut spread that stayed in one corner, he had saved it and was about to finish off the rest before she marched in. _Oh..._

He looked up and saw that she was through fiddling with his music and it was now eerily quiet. "Um, Maka, I can explain." Soul started, hesitantly, before glancing up at his meister, as if expecting to be cut off.

Maka just stood there, one brow raised, arms crossed alternately glaring at him, the empty jar, and the spoon still smeared with nutella. "Try me." She prompted.

"Well, Blair didn't make us fish for when we got home today, so I was hungry." Soul explained, putting emphasis on the last word.

"That was three hours ago." Maka responded coldly. "And, _I_ bought that jar, so finishing rights are mine."

"There's a little bit left..." Soul started, but trailed off as Maka walked out of the room. She returned a few seconds later with his jacket and wallet in hand.

"The corner store is still open." She explained as she threw the items at him.

"Wait! You want me to go to that stupid old store down the street, they don't even sell Nutella! And I'm broke." Soul explained matter-of-factly, losing his cool a bit then regaining it.

Maka grabbed his wallet from where it had landed near his knee on the bed, opened it and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Nutella is about three and a half dollars, even with tax this is more than enough." She set the bill back in his wallet and dropped the wallet in his lap. "You have fifteen minutes before I start smashing records."

"Maka, wait." Soul said tiredly as he got up and grabbed her upper arm.

"Wh-mmph" Maka started but was cut off by the nutella that was being shoved into her mouth and the surrounding area. When she finally managed to swallow the goopy mess that had been made in her mouth she glared at Soul and started her rant. "WHAT THE SHINIGAMI SOUL? That was my mouth please tell me you used the spoon and not your finger. What was the point of that, what did that accomplish?"

Soul waited patiently for her to finish and looked at her victoriously when she did. "You have officially finished the jar!" He explained. "Now I don't have to go get a new one."

"What, grr, I mean... Seriously?" Maka stammered.

"Seriously."

"Did you really have to get it all over my face?" Maka questioned.

"That wasn't my aim, you did that one yourself." Soul said calmly, before he leaned in to Maka's face and whispered in a very un-Soul like manner. "You messy eater, why don't I clean that up for you?"

Maka's face flushed a scarlet red and she searched for a witty response and found none.

He leaned in closer and his lips were about to meet hers...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ahhhh!" Maka looked over at her alarm clock and slammed down on the off button. _What a dream, I wonder what caused it... _Maka mused as she looks around her room, her eyes finally come to rest on an empty nutella jar, a lone plastic spoon sticking out of it like a white flag of surrender.

"No more nutella right before bed for you, Maka!" She whispers to herself harshly before chucking the empty jar in the trash.

**Yeah, that was what I came up with, not very good, but hey, my life just went from tortoise to hare in terms of being busy. Why is EVERYTHING scheduled for the spring? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, if so tell my why. If you didn't like it, tell me why. Just push that review button and tell me what you think. Please?**


End file.
